Whilst Planning his Wedding
by byakushit
Summary: Kise's new client was someone he fell in love with two and a half years ago. / aokise


The alarm clock went off at eight thirty in the morning. Usually, Kise woke up at ten but today he decided to be earlier at work. After turning the buzzing device off, Kise got out of his bed and grabbed his towel before getting inside the bathroom. He took his time in the shower and later dressed up himself in one of his favorite outfits, light blue dress shirt, a silver blazer and matching pants. He styled his hair as usual and when he was satisfied with his looks, Kise went to make his bed.

Before he left his apartment, Kise made sure that he didn't forget anything. Phone, check. Wallet, check. Planner, check. He was good to go. Kise locked the door and headed to the elevator which was at the end of the hallway. When the elevator arrived, Kise stepped in, giving the other man who was already inside it, a greeting smile.

"Good day." The elderly man said when the elevator's door closed.

"You too." Kise replied and took out his phone to check on the time since he was not fond of wearing watches.

The awkward silence in the elevator made Kise uncomfortable somehow and he was thankful when his phone suddenly rang. It was a call from work and Kise couldn't be any happier to pick it up. He loved his career. Kise loved it a lot more than anything else.

After he graduated from university, Kise started a small business of wedding planning on his own. With his friendly attitude and great personality, Kise was loved by a lot of people. His business expanded in three years and now Kise had a few workers working under him. Kise was always on demand and because of that he was always busy. He had no time for his own love life because he was busy planning other people's wedding.

His mother was worried for him but Kise had assured her that he would settle down when the time comes.

It wasn't like he had never been in love or had a relationship before. Kise had plenty of them but most of them dumped him for being neglectful. He didn't understand, didn't understand why they wouldn't understand that his work meant a lot to him. The last relationship he had was a year ago and since then he had decided to stop going out with anyone but to focus on his work more, until he was really ready for a commitment and prepared for any more heartbreaks.

Kise glanced at his phone and sighed at the time flashing in white bright digits. His client was late. Very late. Kise didn't mind waiting for ten or fifteen minutes but forty five minutes was a bit too much. He gathered his planner and phone, keeping them inside his bag and stood up to leave the cafe which they had decided to meet at earlier. He was only halfway to the doors when someone came in; someone Kise was familiar of.

Kise halted on his steps when the tall man looked at him. Tanned skin and dark blue hair was all too familiar and when Kise finally figured out who it was, his heart skipped a bit and his eyes widened in disbelief. The grip on his bag tightened as the man approached him with a slight smile.

"Kise." The deep husky voice calling out his name was something that Kise could never forget. He was instantly reminded of the past he had managed to get over. Kise wanted to leave and run away from this man that had basically turn his world over but he found himself unable to move and trapped under the other's piercing stare.

"It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry for making you wait. Something came up at work and I forgot the time."

Kise took a step back and blinked, dumbfounded. Did he hear correctly? That, this man, Aomine Daiki, was the one who had asked for his service? The one who had offered to pay double just to get him plan the wedding and the one who was obviously getting married? _Aominecchi _was getting married?

"Can we sit down for awhile?" Aomine asked but didn't wait for an answer before he sat down at a table for two, near the windows, and Kise joined him reluctantly. When Aomine noticed that Kise was still staring at him, he chuckled slightly before waving his hand in front of the blonde man. "Hey, are you alright?"

"...Yes." Kise replied and scratched the back of his neck nervously. This was the first time they met after two years and a half after all. Kise still couldn't believe Aomine was getting married.

"Okay so can we start discussing now?" Kise looked around and then let his gaze fell back on Aomine who had somehow gotten even better looking if that was even possible. Kise cleared his throat and took out his red planner. "You're still using the same red planner." Aomine commented and Kise was surprised that the man remembered.

"It's not really the same. I mean, I got the same one after I finished using all the pages so it's not the same one from before." He rambled and opened a blank page. "So where's your bride? We can't just leave her out. Don't you think so?"

"She's busier than me and she put her trust on me to settle all these. So don't worry about it."

"I see. That's very rare. I've deal with the future brides alone before but not a future groom." Kise said and Aomine smiled.

"I'm the first one then. So, shall we start?"

They began to discuss the basic things first. When do they plan to hold the ceremony? Where is it going to be? How many guest they plan to invite and a lot more details. Kise jotted down everything Aomine informed him and almost dropped his pen when the latter suddenly reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Sorry. I'm just bothered about how your hair covers your face." Aomine said and Kise held back a blush from forming up on his cheeks. He didn't dare to look up, knowing pretty well that Aomine was staring at him and so Kise pretended to be writing down notes.

"What is she like?" Kise asked, breaking the silence. "Your fiancé, what is she like?"

"She's nice." Aomine answered shortly and sipped on his coffee that he had ordered sometime ago. "What about you? Do you have someone right now?"

"No one." Kise said and finally looked up from his random writing. He closed the planner and put it inside his bag as well as his pen. "I have to go now. I'll see you next week or whenever you are free."

"Sure. I'll call you if anything."

Kise nodded and stood up, leaving the cafe and headed towards the train station. As he walked there, he couldn't stop thinking about Aomine and their short time together which happened during the last two summer. He was so madly in love with Aomine. He didn't think he has ever loved anyone that much before. A slight smile formed on his lips as he remembered how they met and how they had broke up. It was all too painful for him and somehow Kise wondered, if he had not let Aomine go that one particular day, if he had stayed alongside the man, would he be the one marrying Aomine?

Kise shook his head at his silly thoughts and sighed. That was all in the past and now he had to put aside his feelings and focus on his work. He will make sure Aomine's big day turns out amazing since that was all he was capable of doing.

Aomine's wedding ceremony was to be held on the 7th and 8th May. That was exactly about seven months from now. Aomine had let Kise decide on the theme of the wedding and Kise had chosen it to be a golden garden wedding and a traditional one, for the second day. Aomine thought that was nice but Kise thought the other man would have been okay with anything he suggested anyway.

The next time they met was a month later. Aomine had been busy with his job, and couldn't make time to see Kise. The only time he wasn't busy was when he was free of tournaments. As far as Kise knew, Aomine was a professional basketball player. He wasn't sure how popular Aomine was though since he didn't update himself with sports or news. He barely had free time for himself let alone the world.

"There are a few venues I found that is suitable for the reception. You may choose which one you think best." Kise handed Aomine some printed out papers and they discussed a few stuffs about the venues before Aomine chose the luxury hotel with the lovely garden. Kise kept the rest of the papers but attached the one Aomine had chosen inside his planner.

"I will make reservations as soon as possible and will inform you later about it. Maybe we can take a look at it sometime later." Kise said and Aomine propped his chin in one of his hands.

Noticing that Aomine was staring at him, Kise frowned in discomfort. "Don't you know it's rude to stare at someone?"

"Your long fringe bothers me a lot." Aomine said and had no intention to look away. Before he could reach out for it, Kise leaned back further in his seat. "It's a waste to hide your pretty face."

"You shouldn't be flirting with me when you are already engaged to someone else." Kise remarked, glancing at the ring finger.

"I am not flirting with you."

"Whatever." Kise ignored him and crossed his arms over his chest. Aomine smirked.

Aomine's phone rang and he excused himself, leaving at the same time and promising to call Kise later that week for their next appointment (or Kise could contact him first) . Kise was not going to admit it but a little part of him couldn't wait for the next time.

After Aomine had left, Kise left as well and went back to his office. His subordinates greeted him and he returned their greetings as usual. He sat down at his desk and kept turning his chair around, thinking about things that he had promised not to think about anymore.

He met Aomine when he was having a short vacation that last two summer. It was love at first sight for him. Aomine had his charms and he swept Kise off his feet completely. Aomine fell for him too and soon after, they went out for a few dates. The relationship lasted until about a month after that short vacation they spent at the summer guest house. They had a big argument and Aomine dragged Kise's career into the argument. He blamed Kise for neglecting him, for being too busy with work, for spending more time with someone else besides him. Aomine was being childish and Kise hated that. Kise was upset and he had left Aomine's apartment without looking back. He thought it was all over until Aomine called him a few days later.

Aomine said he was sorry and he told Kise that he was offered to go to America. He wanted Kise to come with him, to be by his side and support him. Kise thought a lot about it and eventually he decided he had to let go of Aomine. He couldn't leave his job, couldn't choose Aomine over the career he had build on his own. Aomine was disappointed but he never told Kise about it. Instead, he lied and said he understood.

Kise never heard anything from him since then. It was a great lost but Kise accepted it all.

He faced his desk again and looked at the snow globe on his table which he had received from a great friend last Christmas and sighed. He would have to spend his Christmas with his mother alone again this year.

"This is absolutely beautiful. It's relaxing to just be here." Aomine said as they followed the manager of the hotel, walking through the garden which was by the pool. Flower plants decorated the garden beautifully and the air was fresh. Eventhough the weather was cold, it was not snowing. The garden would have been a lot prettier when spring comes. Aomine totally liked the whole concept. He could see himself standing at the altar waiting for his lovely bride.

"We will have a golden flower arch over there and the chairs for the guest will be arranged a few feet before it... right about here. We could have a small platform as the altar but that depends on you." Kise informed while Aomine looked around the garden before darting his eyes back to Kise. The blond had pinned his fringe to the top of his head today and his nose was red because of the coldness.

"I think the platform is not needed." Aomine said and Kise made sure to write that down. "Do you write everything I say in the planner?"

"For my own convenience. Not everyone has a good memory." Aomine smiled and flicked Kise's forehead, making the blond yelped in surprise and hurt. Before Kise could say anything to the five year old in a twenty two years old body, the manager invited them for a lunch before he would show them around the ballroom.

The hotel's restaurant was cozy and classic. It also warmed them was a buffet but they chose to have ala carte instead. There were only two families and a tourist couple aside from them at the restaurant. After they ordered their meals, Kise took out a small round mirror from his bag and examined his forehead. Gently, he rubbed the red spot to ease the pain and colour. Lips jutting out, Kise put the mirror down and unpinned his hair, letting the fringe fell over his face.

"You need to cut that fringe." Aomine said while watching the man in amusement. Kise ignored him and fixed his hair before keeping his mirror back inside and took out a lip balm instead. Aomine almost snorted at that but Kise gave him a warning look.

"Unlike you, I take care of my appearance. Dry lips are not good."

"I don't have dry lips."

"Well maybe your lips aren't exposed to air as much as mine does."

"Yeah probably because they are attached to someone else's most of the time." Aomine said and Kise darted his eyes away, blushing slightly. He had to remind himself that Aomine has a fiancé now. They probably make out every morning and before going to bed. Kise didn't have anyone like that.

Aomine noticed how Kise's mood changed and he was just about to tell the man that he was just joking, not sure why, before Kise looked up to him again and smiled.

"Why don't you introduce me to your fiancé some time?" Kise suggested and Aomine leaned back in his chair.

"I'll try to bring her with me next time." Aomine replied after a few seconds and Kise nodded.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence the whole time. None of them wanted to start a conversation.

Kise threw himself on his bed and pulled one of the pillows close to him. He yawned tiredly and rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. It had been three months since he met Aomine last November. It was Frebruary and it was still cold as ever.

He had just come home from meeting Aomine. The man still failed to bring his fiancé with him and Kise wondered if Aomine's fiancé was really that busy that she couldn't even spend some time for her wedding day preparation but then Kise was not going to be such a busy body.

They had discussed about the wedding outfits but Kise needed to see the bride to talk about her wedding dress. So, they ended up only discussing about what Aomine would be wearing on his wedding day. Aomine opted for a black tuxedo with no bows or ties and on the second day, he would be wearing the traditional wedding yukata.

The next time they were going to meet, Kise would bring Aomine to see the tailor and have his measurements taken. He had also made Aomine promise to bring his fiancé or it would be a problem for them to continue with the planning.

A few seconds after Kise closed his eyes to get some rest, his phone rang. It wasn't from work, if was Aomine.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Why?"

"I have tickets for my final game. Would you like to come? Unless you're busy or something.."

"How many tickets?"

"Any much you want."

"Fine."

"Great. I'll drop by your office tomorrow morning or later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kise went to watch Aomine's game with Kagami and Kuroko. They were the only close friends he had even though they didn't hang out much often.

Aomine was a great basketball player. Kise had known that since he met the said person, but when he was in the stadium, watching Aomine putting all he had into the game and at the same time looking so relaxed, Kise was amazed all over again. He watched every move Aomine made, his eyes only on the skillful player and no one else seem to matter.

Time out and Aomine's team won by a few points. His eyes met Kise's and they exchanged smiles before Kise got up, and left with his friends. He had waited for Aomine at the front of the stadium and when the tanned man saw him, his eyes lit up in surprise and joy.

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted to congratulate you. You played well." Kise said and they walked down the road, towards the bus stop. Aomine had brought his car with him, but he decided to accompany Kise home and later come back for his car.

"Thanks. I really am glad you decided to come."

"Was your fiancé there?" Kise asked suddenly and Aomine frowned for a second before shaking his head. He didn't understand why Kise was so obsessed with his fiancé. "Was she too busy to see you?" Aomine shrugged and Kise didn't ask anymore.

They sat down at the bus stop and silence engulfed them.

Aomine turned to look at the silent man and tucked Kise's hair behind his ear, revealing the silver earring.

"Bad habit dies hard." Aomine said in defense when Kise glared at him. He did that a lot when they used to be together. Kise got annoyed sometimes.

Aomine reached out his hand again and this time he traced Kise's ear shell with his thumb before stopping on the earring.

"You can't do this to me." Kise sighed and turned to look at the man. Kise's eyes were almost pleading and Aomine pulled his hand instantly. They stared at each other before Kise got embarassed and dropped his eyes to the hands gripping on his jeans. If Aomine touched him again, he might lost it and he didn't want that. He was supposed to keep his feelings away. He definitely didn't like the butterflies in his stomach. He wanted that away too but Aomine made it difficult for him when the latter took his shaking hands and held it close to his lips.

Kise pulled his hands away and stood up almost immediately. "I'm just going to walk to the train station. I'll see you later at the tailor's."

It was at the end of March when they visited the tailor for the second time, for fitting session. Aomine had told Kise that his fiancé was getting the dress herself since she had a friend who makes wedding dresses. Kise doubted him at first but later he shook the thoughts off his head.

Aomine put on the tuxedo as Kise waited for him in front of the fitting room. Aomine had told him before that he won't be having a best man or any bridesmaid at his wedding. He preferred it that way and he just didn't have anyone close enough to be his best man.

Eyeing himself in the mirror, Aomine was satisfied with how he looked in the wedding suit. It fitted him perfectly and Aomine thought he looked dashing in it. He wasn't a narcissist but he was just being himself. He pulled the curtain, which was what separated the fitting room from the other side, and watched as Kise stood up from his seat. Kise approached him with a slight smile on his face and stopped a little too close to Aomine.

"You look amazing."

"I always do." Aomine grinned and Kise said nothing as he lowered his eyes to Aomine's lips and then to his neck and exposed collarbones before looking up back to Aomine's blue eyes.

They never talked about what had happened at the bus stop and Kise liked it that way because he had pretended like nothing happened. But right then with Aomine close to him, wearing his wedding suit and looking gorgeous as ever, Kise couldn't help but to feel a little hurt and jealous for the fact that the man was marrying someone else and not him.

Too caught up with his thoughts, Kise didn't realize that his smile has faltered. Aomine held his cheek in one of his hands and Kise blinked his tears away. He did not expect Aomine to kiss his eyelids or his nose or his lips but Aomine did exactly that and hugged him close. He could feel his heart racing and Aomine's was nothing less.

Aomine buried his face into Kise's hair and then dragged his nose to Kise's ear before pushing the hair away and kissing the ear shell. Kise's breath hitched when Aomine slipped his hands under his red sweater but stayed still and let Aomine trailed wet kisses down his throat.

Kise knew it was wrong to be with Aomine that way, to let the man take control over him and return his kisses. He knew he would probably regret it later when he realized that Aomine was getting married and he will be left all alone. He knew all the consequences but Kise wanted to take a risk and he didn't protest when Aomine pushed him against the large mirror, mouth instantly on his.

Kise gladly parted his lips for Aomine's probing tongue and they skipped battling for dominance because Kise had been through this before and Aomine would never lose to him. His gripped on Aomine's clothes tightened and he pulled the man impossibly closer, wanting to feel more. Aomine pulled away for a second to pull the curtain close and Kise panted heavily before the taller man claimed his lips again.

In a second, Kise's pants was off and Aomine's jacket was on the floor, his dress shirt unbuttoned and slacks unzipped. Kise ran his hands all over Aomine's toned chest and abs while the other man continued to devour his neck, hands on his ass.

Kise couldn't hold back a moan when Aomine slipped a hand inside his underwear. Fingers closed around his throbbing erection and started to rub him in a fast pace. Kise buried his face into Aomine's neck and wandered his hand lower to Aomine's pelvic bone before palming the other's cock.

Aomine groaned in pleasure when Kise returned the favor.

He yanked Kise by the hair, not too rough but Kise hissed anyway, and sealed their lips together. Aomine fastened his pace when Kise was near his release and when the latter came in his hand, Kise stopped for a second to shudder and took a deep breath before continuing his job.

"I want to be inside of you."

"Not now, not here." Kise breathed and somehow couldn't believe that he just suggested a possible next time for them.

When Aomine got his own release, Kise kissed him deeply and pulled back with a breathy laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You dirtied your slacks." Kise smiled and slid down to the floor with Aomine sitting next to him, their backs against the mirror. Aomine pulled his pants up and couldn't care less that he had just ruined his wedding pants as he faced the man next to him and kissed him hard.

"I really missed you. All day, all night. I never told you this before but it hurt my pride when you chose your job over me." Aomine said in a low voice and Kise turned his eyes to their enterwined fingers.

"I missed you too."

Their moment was interrupted when the elderly tailor came to ask if everything was alright and what was taking Aomine so long.

"I'll be out in a minute. This suit is so nice I don't want to get out of it." Aomine lied and Kise hid chuckle behind his hand.

"I will wait for you in front." The man said and they waited until the footsteps were gone before getting all over each other again, making out like there was no tomorrow but it was all just to make up for the years they had wasted.

It was a week later that Aomine decided to tell Kise the truth.

"What did you just say?" Kise questioned with his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Aomine cleared his throat intentionally and repeated what he had just said.

"There's no bride and I'm not getting married."

Kise took a second to comprehend before he shook his head, not wanting to believe that his efforts for the past months had been a waste. "No, no, no. You are joking."

"I'm not joking, Kise. Aren't you supposed to be happy that I'm not getting married to anyone else? I did this for you, for_ us_. I'm sorry but you need to understand."

"You fucking lied to me and wasted my efforts and time. You expect me to understand that?" Kise burst out in anger and Aomine swore if there was anything nearby, Kise would have thrown it at him but thankfully they were in his car. The worst thing Kise could do was punch him in the face.

"It was a way to approach you. You were always busy, Kise. Always with clients and no time for dates. This was the only way to get close to you again." Aomine explained but Kise was barely listening to him. "Look at me, will you?"

"I can't believe you." Kise said, turning to look at Aomine in the eye. "You used me."

"What? I didn't use you. God, how many times do I need to tell you that I did this for us. If you don't want your efforts and time to go to waste, then marry me Kise, as I have no bride to wait for at the altar."

Kise looked away, out of the window and they stayed in silence for a good long minute. Kise couldn't believe Aomine would go this far just to find his way through his heart again, to get close to him again. He couldn't believe Aomine would actually ask his hand for marriage. It felt like a long awaited dream after a nightmare.

Aomine put his hand atop of Kise's and squeezed it, trying to comfort and calm the latter down.

"Did you have to go that far? To make up stories and spend money as well as wasting your time. What if it turned out that I did not have any feelings for you anymore? That I have completely closed my heart for anyone else? Wouldn't it all go to waste?"

"When we broke up that time, three years ago, I knew it was difficult for you. I knew your feelings for me were stronger than you could ever imagine."

"Stop being so confident."

"I can't help it." Aomine said and Kise turned his head to the other side, facing Aomine.

Kise sighed and turned his palm over to intertwine his fingers with Aomine.

"Well, we can't just cancel the reservation we have made isn't it?" He said and Aomine grinned, pleased to hear that.

"Seventh of May it is." Aomine replied and brought Kise's hand to his lips. Kise smiled and leaned forward to give his fiance a kiss.


End file.
